sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Restless Heart (John Parr song)
"Restless Heart" (a.k.a. "Running Away with You (Restless Heart)") is a song by the English singer/musician John Parr, released in 1988 as a soundtrack single from the 1987 feature film The Running Man. It was written by Parr and German musician/composer Harold Faltermeyer, and produced by Faltermeyer. The power ballad would later be included on Parr's third studio album Man with a Vision, released in 1992. Background The song was released as a soundtrack single in 1988, but in the UK and Germany only. It was Parr's first release since 1986, and failed to chart, however the song has gained popularity through its attachment to The Running Man film, where it is played over the ending credits. Release The single was released on 7" vinyl, 12" vinyl and CD single via Trax Music Ltd. in the UK and via CBS Records in Germany. The song was not included on the instrumental soundtrack release which was issued in the US, the UK, Ireland and Germany. In the UK, the 7" and 12" vinyl was released through Trax Music Ltd - a Braveworld release through Rank Film Distributors. The 7" vinyl issue featured the exclusive B-side "Crystal Eye", which was written and produced solely by Parr, although it was not part of The Running Man film. The 12" vinyl featured an extended version of "Restless Heart" as the featured song, along with "Crystal Eye" and the single version of "Restless Heart". A CD version featured the same track-listing as the 12" vinyl release. The UK single picture sleeve artwork featured a close up of Arnold Schwarzenegger as seen on the film poster, with additional figures of him and co-star María Conchita Alonso running together. The back side of the sleeve highlighted a photo of Parr. In Germany, the 7" and 12" vinyls released through CBS Records featured the same track-listings as the UK issues. Additionally, a CD single version was issued in the country via CBS. It was issued in a cardsleeve and featured "Restless Heart (Single Version)" as the featured song, along with "Crystal Eye" and "Restless Heart (Extended Version)". The German picture sleeve artwork different slightly from the UK release. The illustrations were handled by Renato Casaro. A slightly different close-up of Schwarzenegger was used, with additional illustrations of two of the film's villains; a close-up of Dynamo as well as Eddie "Buzzsaw" Vatowski on his motorcycle whilst holding his chainsaw. The back sleeve, although again slightly different from the UK version, featured the same photo of Parr. After appearing on Parr's third studio album Man with a Vision in 1992, the song also appeared on the 2006 Membran/Ambitions/Yesterrock two-disc set release Man in Motion which merged the Man with a Vision album with Parr's fourth 1996 studio album Under Parr. It also appeared on Parr's 2011 album Letter to America which featured one disc acting as a greatest hits (where the song was included) and a disc of other new songs and acoustic versions of older songs. Promotion A music video was filmed to promote the single. The scenes featuring Parr were shot in East London by Femme Fatale, while clips from the The Running Man were also added to the video. Track listing ;7" Single (UK release) #"Restless Heart" - 4:20 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:20 ;12" Single (UK release) #"Restless Heart (Extended Version)" - 5:51 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:25 #"Restless Heart (Single Version)" - 4:17 ;CD Single (UK release) #"Restless Heart (Extended Version)" - 5:51 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:20 #"Restless Heart (Single Version)" - 4:20 ;7" Single (German release) #"Restless Heart" - 4:17 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:25 ;12" Single (German release) #"Restless Heart (Extended Version)" - 5:51 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:25 #"Restless Heart (Single Version)" - 4:17 ;CD Single (German release) #"Restless Heart (Single Version)" - 4:17 #"Crystal Eye" - 3:24 #"Restless Heart (Extended Version)" - 5:53 Personnel * John Parr - lead vocals, guitar, producer of "Crystal Eye" * Harold Faltermeyer - keyboards, producer of "Restless Heart" References Category:1988 singles Category:John Parr songs Category:Song recordings produced by Harold Faltermeyer Category:Songs written by Harold Faltermeyer Category:1987 songs Category:CBS Records singles Category:Songs written by John Parr Category:Rock ballads